<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Sweet Peck by ApomaroMellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523820">His Sweet Peck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow'>ApomaroMellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Herald the Wolf [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The travelling witcher family grows bigger as they come across Herald's friend, the mockingbird</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Herald the Wolf [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Sweet Peck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by this comment from Toss a Bone "Herald had chased away his own friend, the mockingbird, who had the habit of pecking Herald on the nose when he got too growly. So when he came upon a noisy man who smacked him on the nose he thought he found the best way to sooth his loneliness and to practice how to be a better friend. Soon after Geralt and Ciri joined his new pack of two, they ran across Tackier with a hurt wing. Geralt the Soft helps to heal Tackier and they set off to be a family forever. (And at some point they adopt a kitten named Peri.)" - wanderingwhaler</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Herald was laying his head onto Jaskier's lap while the other scratched him behind the ear. The scratches brought back the memory of his old travelling companion. He had been on his own, living as a lone wolf with no pack. Then one day a little bird had attached itself to him. He tweeted and chirped constantly and mostly it was annoying but a part of Herald had grown used to the noise.</p><p>Sometimes the bird would pick him for fleas and ticks too, which he liked. But one day the bird had gotten too pecky and Herald had barked too loudly at him. The bird flew away, making him alone again until he came across this man. He was also chirpy and not afraid to pop him one if he got too growly. Herald had been glad to have a travelling partner again.</p><p>And then Geralt showed up.</p><p>Herald picked up on Jaskier's body language, the change in his voice. Everything said that this Geralt person was bad news. He made Jaskier upset. It only made sense to stay between them. Geralt could be dangerous.</p><p>So whenever the two would start walking alongside each other, Herald would nose his way in between them. When they were sitting and discussing a route to take, Herald was at attention by Jaskier's side. And at night...</p><p>"You could freeze", Geralt said, already getting comfortable and making sure that Ciri was bundled up properly. She nestled herself on Geralt's left side. The right side empty and obviously meant for Jaskier.</p><p>"I won't freeze", Jaskier said petulantly, although he was already shivering despite the fire.</p><p>Herald heard the stutter in his voice and went to lie next to Jaskier. Herald gave Geralt a look. Only his fur could keep others warm. A human's skin couldn't compare. Jaskier didn't need Geralt. He had him, Herald.</p>
<hr/><p>"Your wolf doesn't like me", Geralt finally said one day.</p><p>"You haven't done much to make him like you", Jaskier replied.</p><p>The two of them as well as Ciri were sitting in a tavern, resting up. And despite his protests at Herald being a big dog, the animal wasn't allowed inside. It seemed that no matter what, Jaskier had a habit of picking up friends who weren't welcome inside most establishments.</p><p>"I think it's because you've been talking bad about me."</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to deny it. He knew that Geralt knew how he had felt after their split. And Geralt had yet to apologize to him. After deciding on where to go and how best to get there, they left and continued on their way. Jaskier had gotten along pretty well with Ciri. He didn't know why Geralt couldn't return the favor and start making friendly with Herald.</p><p>He was strumming, thinking of a new melody when Geralt and Herald gave pause. Ciri stopped walking moments after they did. Jaskier was the only one who didn't notice and kept walking for a few feet more before realizing that everyone else had stopped.</p><p>"What? What is it?", he asked.</p><p>"They stopped", Ciri said.</p><p>"Yes, but what for?"</p><p>Geralt put a finger to his lips and with a roll of his eyes, Jaskier quieted. He still didn't hear what they heard and gave a look to Ciri, who shrugged. The two wolves continued on forward, but their steps were light and for a moment Jaskier wondered if it was something with sharp teeth and claws that meant them harm. But then Geralt knelt before a large tree.</p><p>He moved some of the leaves from the ground and that was when Jaskier heard it. Tiny, frail little chirps. Geralt scooped something up, being unusually gentle. Herald's body language changed when he got a good whiff and look at the small bird in Geralt's hands.</p><p>"Herald do you know this bird?", Jaskier asked.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous. Wolves don't know birds", Geralt said.</p><p>Herald let out a low whine that said otherwise. The bird tweeted in response, saw Herald, then let out a series of excited trills as it tried to fly from Geralt's palm, only to be stopped by its wounded wing.</p><p>Jaskier took a step closer. "Poor thing's hurt."</p><p>"Probably getting into something that was none of its business. It won't survive a day like this", Geralt said.</p><p>Jaskier met his eyes. And for a moment they simply stared at each other. "Geralt of Rivia, you are not eating this bird!"</p><p>"I wasn't-! It's too small to even be a snack. I was going to...help it."</p><p>"Oh...well yes, that would be nice of you."</p><p>As Geralt shifted his hold and carried the little creature, Herald kept to his side like glue, the group continuing on to a good stopping point so that Geralt could care for the injured wing.</p><p>"I think Herald actually know's this bird", Jaskier mused around the fire that evening.</p><p>The bird hadn't stopped chattering as Geralt had mended his wing and now he sat perched atop Herald's hair and was still twittering to the wolf, as if carrying on a one-sided conversation.</p><p>"Wolves can't know birds."</p><p>"Well <em>we</em> know him. So he should get a name now."</p><p>"...Tackier."</p><p>"Excuse me?", Jaskier's eyes got wide while Ciri giggled.</p><p>"You got a problem with the name?", Geralt asked.</p><p>"I should've expected as much from a man with a horse named Roach."</p><p>"So Jaskier gets a wolf, and you get a horse and a bird? It's not fair that I don't have a pet", Ciri pointed out.</p><p>"Find yourself an animal then", Geralt said.</p><p>"Something manageable", Jaskier added.</p><p>Ciri gestured over to the wolf who had the strength and jaw power to rip their limbs at a moment's notice.</p><p>"Herald is manageable. He's quite the docile thing. And <em>he</em> knows how to apologize properly."</p><p>Geralt didn't have a response to that.</p>
<hr/><p>Herald decided that Geralt wasn't so bad. He had healed his mockingbird friend. How serendipitous that they would reunite like this. The bird, now named Tackier, had a lot to say about his own travels, and Herald faithfully listened. Tackier's tiny weight upon his head was a welcome feeling. Sometimes though, Tackier would start the day on Geralt's shoulder.</p><p>Tackier said that he and Herald smelled very similar. Herald didn't smell it.</p><p>Herald had made amends with Tackier, sealing his apology by bringing a small branch of his favorite berries one day. Tackier accepted them happily and they were friends again. It seemed that the humans were well on their way as well. Jaskier said something that made Geralt smile. Then when Geralt replied, Jaskier laughed, quite loudly too.</p><p>When they found an inn that would allow Herald, he rested next to the bed, settling in for the night. Tackier was in the middle of grooming his back. He could've easily been lulled to sleep like that but then he heard sounds from Jaskier.</p><p>"Just what do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Just...let me..."</p><p>"I hope you're not expecting me to reciprocate. This is something friends do. And we're not friends, are we?"</p><p>Jaskier sat in the tub and Geralt was at his back, sleeves rolled up. "This is something that I want to do for you."</p><p>At that, Jaskier relaxed and allowed Geralt to touch him, washing him as he had done for him before. Soon there was only the sound of water, the occasional moan from Jaskier as Geralt's fingers worked their magic, and Tackier's sleepy chirps.</p>
<hr/><p>A few weeks later, Herald was tearing the meat off a bone. Tackier was on the finger of the girl, whistling a tune that he had copied from her and now they were having a duet. Geralt had taken Jaskier away, but not too far. Herald could still see their figures in the distance. They were exchanging some words. Herald couldn't quite make it out, but he could hear the inflections of their voices.</p><p>Geralt was speaking softly and for once Jaskier was too. Their voices were low, like they meant to only speak in hushed tones but not quite. Herald paused with his bone when they stopped talking altogether. For a moment, they were simply gazing into each other's eyes. Jaskier was the first to break the silence, saying something and then patting Geralt's shoulder before turning and heading back towards the others.</p><p>After that, things weren't much different, but they weren't the same either.</p><p>And then in the next town Ciri ran off on her own and returned with something mangy and hissing.</p><p>"What inthenameofallthatisholy is <em>that</em>?!", Jaskier shouted, backing away behind Geralt.</p><p>"This is my cat", Ciri said, picking the feline up without a fight. "Peri."</p><p>And so it seemed their family grew a little bigger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda wanna have a third installment, but idk what it'll be about. I'm just not ready to let go of Herald yet. And Geralt and Jaskier haven't even kissed yet sooo yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>